She is Kyuubi
by Akira Nabil
Summary: Kyuubi sangat kesal dengan tingkah Itachi yang selalu overprotektif padanya. Sehingga membuat pria yang ingin dekat dengannya kabur tanpa sebab. Naruto dkk, ingin membantu mereka menjalin hubungan, namun berakhir dengan kacau. -femKyuubi x Itachi -Desclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto


Langit sore sedang bercanda

Angin malam menerpa kemelut risau di hati

Kapal yang berlayar mulai singgah ke tepi

Menemui saudagar

Mendedikasi seluruh hidupnya

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala di sepanjang jalan

Mengantarkan ke persinggahan terakhir

Hingga ibu kembali menidurkannya.

* * *

Perempuan berambut jingga sedang berjalan cepat menuju laki-laki bersurai kuning yang sedang duduk santai di depan cafe. Raut masam perempuan itu membuat laki-laki tersebut bergidik. Dengan cepat perempuan rambut jingga menyambar minuman cocholate yang baru datang.

"Aa.. Kyu-nee kenapa kau minum minuman ku!" ratap Naruto, adiknya.

"Nanti juga bisa pesan lagi." lalu menyeruput minuman tersebut lagi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan melas Naruto.

"Padahal sedari tadi aku nunggu Kyu-nee di sini, untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Ee.. ternyata hanya mau ngambil minuman adiknya. Huh!"

"Kenapa? Tunggu dulu deh, aku mau habisin nih minuman." Tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya untuk menghabiskan es cocholate hingga tandas, "Pelayan," ia melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan, "aku pesan yang ini lagi satu, ramen dua mangkok, dan satu botol air mineral dingin." Ucapnya memesan minuman dan makanan kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, Kyuubi mulai menceritakan apa yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Tidak lain ini tentang Itachi lagi. Pemuda yang berbeda lima tahun lebih tua daripadanya. Ia dan Itachi sudah berteman lama sejak bertemu ketika perjamuan keluarga yang dilakukan oleh neneknya, Mito Uzumaki. Beliau mengundang beberapa keluarga bangsawan untuk minum teh dan berbicara bisnis. Karena hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Kyuubi. Jadi, sekalian perayaan ulang tahunnya dibuat sama dengan acara tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan acara perjamuan makan seperti saat ini. Tetapi untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua ia memilih untuk menuruti kemauan neneknya. Yang kemungkinan besok tidak dapat melihat sinar mentari lagi. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengutuk neneknya seperti itu. Itu juga salah neneknya, karena selalu mendidik Kyuubi dengan keras dan sering mengumpat gara-gara kelakuan kakeknya yang koyol. Sayangnya kakek Hashirama sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Itu membuat dirinya begitu sedih.

Oke balik lagi tentang awal bertemu Kyuubi dengan Itachi.

"Bukannya aku sudah membelikan mu gaun yang indah. Kenapa tidak kamu pakai sekarang Kyuubi?" tanya Mito di dalam kamar Kyuubi yang penuh dengan poster-poster anime dan idol grup.

"Nenek aku kan sudah bilang, aku nggak mau pakai gaun yang dibelikan nenek. Karena aku sudah punya gaun yang cocok untuk ku." ucapnya menegaskan permintaannya untuk tidak memakai gaun yang dibelikan Mito. Belum saja melihat gaunnya ia sudah berpikir horror tentang gaun tersebut.

"Kyuubi belum tahu gaun apa yang sudah ku belikan pada mu. Pasti jika kamu yang pakai kamu akan terlihat sangat cantik." Dengan mata berbinar ia memaksa Kyuubi untuk tetap memakai gaun yang sudah direkomendasikan oleh Mito.

"Kalau aku nggak mau ya nggak mau nek. Kenapa nenek keras kepala sih?!" ia kesal dengan neneknya yang terus menerus memaksanya. Untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dapur. Karena perdebatan yang baru terjadi, ia merasa lapar. Lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil satu potong kue dari dalam kulkas.

Saat ingin memakannya ia melihat seorang pemuda yang menatap dirinya lurus tanpa ekspresi. 'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sini? Apa dia tersesat?'pikir Kyuubi positif thinking. Kemudian ia ingin memakannya lagi, namun tatapan anak tadi membuat dirinya terusik. Ia menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki tadi yang masih berdiri di sana denga tatapan yang sama.

"Hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah!?" tanyanya dengan gaya Kyuubi yang khas.

Pemuda itu hanya berkedip beberapa kali, lalu membalas ucapannya. "Maafkan aku karena sudah mengaggu mu." Lalu ia pergi.

"Yah begini lebih baik." Ucapnya senang. Lalu memakannya lagi hingga habis. Dan saat ingin kembali ke arah kamarnya ia berjumpa lagi dengan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hey! Apa kau sedang tersesat?" tanyanya seakan-akan sudah mengenal anak laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini? Tidak berkumpul dengan keluargamu?" Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Tak apa."

Kesal itu yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat ini. Ia sudah bertanya dengan baik-baik tetapi jawabannya sangat singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?"

"Itachi."

"Tidak ada marga?"

"..."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja pertanyaan ku, umur mu berapa?" mulai lagi deh Kyuubi mensensus anak-anak yang bakal menjadi temannya terus di blacklist kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam. Seperti Sara yang sudah berani memukul Naruto tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Empat belas tahun."

"Ooo.. baru empat belas tahun toh." Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Umunya sudah empat belas tahun, seharusnya ia lebih memilih untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya ketimbang ikut jamuan makan yang diadakan neneknya. Seperti dirinya yang enggan ikut acara ini.

"Oke kita sudah sampai di ruang acara. Sepertinya sudah banyak yang hadir. Anggap saja kau tidak kenal aku saat kita bertemu lagi oke." Lalu ia berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya terus-terusan.

"Terus kenapa dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto ketika mendengar cerita kakaknya yang menurutnya suka melantur.

"Umur ku sudah dua puluh lima tahun Naruto. Aku nggak mau menikah saat umurku sudah masuk kepala tiga. Kau tahu sendiri kan hubungan ku dengan Itachi bagaimana? Dibilang pacaran nggak, dibilang teman nggak. Kalau aku sedang dekat dengan pria lain, nggak sampai satu minggu pria itu sudah menghilang dari kehidupan ku. Oh, Naruto apa yang harus nee-san lakukan?!"

"Kalau nee-san suka sama Itachi-nii, lebih baik nee-san dulu yang ngungkapin perasaan mu." Saran calon mahasiswa teknik kimia tersebut.

"Hellooo ototou ku yang cakep, nggak mungkinlah nee-san mu yang nembak duluan. Gengsi dong."

Sebutir keringat menggantung di pelipisnya, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahan antara nee-sannya dengan kakak temannya itu.

"Mungkin Sasuke bisa bantu nee-san. Sebentar lagi dia sudah sampai."

"Dia habis kemana kok bisa tahu kalau kita di sini?"

"Dia mau ke rumah, tapi aku bilang aku nggak ada. Ya udah aku suruh ia kemari."

"Oo.."

Tak berapa lama menunggu orang yang dibicarakan muncul dengan mengendarai sepeda gunung berwarna hitam metalic.

"Yo, Sas!" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke dengan saling meninju tinju mereka.

"Hn." Ia meletakkan tas kecil yang berisi beberapa buku dan telepon yang setiap hari selalu ia bawa. Celana pendek denim dengan kaos polo lengan pendek berwarna hijau kehitaman menjadi out of the day dirinya hari ini.

"Sas, kemana mobil sport kebanggaan mu?" tanya Naruto yang tadi melihat Sasuke memakai sepeda gunung hadiah ulang tahunnya waktu masih jadi siswa sma.

"Disegel Chuichi gara-gara kemarin ketahuan balap liar."

"Bwahahahaha, kau kurang ahli sih dalam menyetir Sas." Ejek Kyuubi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kerasa datar namun di pendengarannya terihat sedih. "Nih kalau kau mau main kebut-kebutan tanpa ketahuan, aku yang akan jadi guru mu."

"Tak usah, aku pingin keluar dari balap liar. Aku sudah capek Kyuubi-nee."

"Huh! Kau payah Sas. Tapi aku hargai keputusan mu, jangan sampai jadi seperti Hachibi. Setelah kecelakaan otaknya jadi agak error. Hahaha" tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari telepon genggam milik Kyuubi. "Aku duluan ya, ada pekerjaan lagi." lalu meninggalkan tempat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tumben kau dan Kyu-nee ketemu di sini?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi yang mengobrol di cafe yang letaknya agak jauh dari perumahan mereka.

"Ah, tadi kebetulan kami ada di sekitar sini. Yah, jadi ngobrol di sini deh." Jawab Naruto jujur, "Itachi-nii apa kabar?"

"Satu minggu ini ia terlihat gusar. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia menjadi seperti itu. Dan baru-baru ini ia terlihat membeli gaun dan satu stel kemeja. Saat aku tanya dia tidak mau mengaku."

'Masa Itachi-nii mau melamar Kyu-nee' pikirnya kemudian ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Sas, hari Sabtu ini ikut aku ke rumahnya Sakura-chan. Aku mau minta bantuan padanya." Pinta Naruto penuh harap pada Sasuke selaku kekasih Sakura.

"Baik, aku juga sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya."

"Dimana korbannya saat ini?" tanya Kyuubi pada seorang perawat wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu serta menjempuntya.

"Ia sedang berada di IGD. Hari ini dokter IGD sedang kosong hanya dokter-dokter magang yang masih di dalam sana." jawab perawat tersebut, "cepatlah dok, sepertinya ia telah kehilangan banyak darah." Gusar perawat itu lagi.

Kyubi dan perawat tersebut berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan IGD. Saat masuk ke ruangan tersebut terlihat Itachi sedang menangani korban kecelakaan. Tangannya cekatan untuk membersihkan serta menjahit bagian-bagian yang terluka parah.

Sejujurnya ia merasa sangat dipermalukan akan hal ini. Tetapi, untuk mejadi seorang dokter yang lebih profesional seperti pria di depannya. Ia harus menyingkirkan segala ego yang masih menempel di pikiran dan hatinya. Akhirnya ia memilih membantu Itachi untuk menyelamatkan korban tabrak lari tersebut.

"Fiiuuhh.." ia menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Keadaan ini bagaikan ia telah membuang satu beban yang ia angkut.

Pluk

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi kanannya. Membuat Kyuubi tersentak. Saat melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam dan tak enak untuk dilihat.

"Makasih." Ucapnya tak ikhlas. Ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Asalkan ia tidak melihat pria yang di depannya itu.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Itachi melihat Kyubi yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

'Nih orang masih bertanya aku kenapa? Kok nggak peka sih keriput' batinnya kesal menjawab pertayaan Itachi dalam diam.

"Kyu aku sedang berbicara dengan mu." Ucap Itachi untuk menarik perhatian Kyuubi.

"Apa Itachi ada hal yang penting yang mau kau bicarakan? Tentang kesehatan pasien kah? Atau tentang foto siapa yang kau simpan di dompet mu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu?" Itachi kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyubi. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyubi sekesal ini dengannya.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang sakit, sakit hati tepatnya." Sebenarnya saat mengatkan hal itu Kyubi ingin melangkah pergi menjauhi Itachi. Tetapi kakinya tidak dapat pergi dari tempatnya. Seperti otaknya mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dirinya dengan Itachi saat ini juga.

"Aku sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Sudah bekerja dan sudah matang. Banyak lelaki yang berniat mempersunting ku. Tetapi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersama ku lebih dari satu minggu. Aku tidak ingin menikah ketika umurku sudah kepala tiga. Jadi, mohon Itachi menjauhlah dari kehidupan ku. Agar ada orang yang mau mempersunting ku." curcol Kyubi pada Itachi yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Mulutnya bagai membeku tidak dapat membalas pernyataan dari wanitanya. Apa dia baru memikirkan jika Kyuubi adalah wanitanya. Jadi dia berpikir bahwa Kyuubi adalah miliknya. Memang benar Kyuubi miliknya, semua orang di tempatnya bekerja tahu dia amat posesif dengan wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Sudahlah Itachi aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Jika memang kamu benar-benar menyukai ku, maka datanglah ke rumah. Jangan biarkan perasaan ku menggantung seperti ini." mengeluh di depan Itachi merupakan pilihan yang tepat, selain dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena rekan-rekan kerjanya banyak yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Jadi, dia tidak mau membeberkan masalah asmaranya kepada rekan kerjanya.

Kemudian ia pergi untuk mengunjungi pasien yang baru saja mereka tolong. Mengecheck keadaan serta keluarganya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang IGD Kyuubi marah-marah sendiri.

"Aisshh apa yang ku ucapkan pada Itachi tadi? Jangan ingatkan jika tadi aku baru melamar dia. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa keceplosan? Ooo..."

Mengacak-acak rambut jingganya histeris. Ia tidak menyangka mulutnya bisa berkata yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahkan Naruto pasti kaget atau tertawa meremehkan dirinya jika ia bercerita baru melamar Itachi tanpa sadar.

"No no no, tadi aku nggak bilang nyuruh dia buat melamar aku kan?" ujarnya memastikan kalimat yang ia ucapkan pada Itachi adalah kesalahan. "Pasti aku salah bicara padanya. Ya pasti aku salah bicara." Pastinya sekali lagi.

Kyuubi memang tipe wanita tsundere, dalam hati memang cinta tetapi di mulut tidak. Sehingga ia tidak sadar jika Itachi melihat tingkah koyolnya. Dan membuat pria berwajah es itu tersenyum geli. Tidak menyangka wanita yang ia kenal dengan sikap tegas dan disiplin itu bisa bertingkah koyol seperti remaja.

"Sakura-chan kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto dibalik kemudi mobil. Bersama Sakura ia menunggu Kyuubi yang keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Biasanya pada hari Sabtu kakaknya pulang lebih awal daripada hari-hari biasanya. Karena jam prakteknya sudah habis. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakaknya jika sudah memasuki weekend ia menyuruh Naruto untuk menemaninya berbelanja atau jalan-jalan. Katanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penat yang ia rasakan selama lima hari sebelumnya.

"Oke Naruto." Cewek bersurai bak permen kapas itu membuat jarinya melingkar membentuk 'o' mengatakan jika ia sudah siap.

"Pokoknya buat nee-san sibuk hari ini. Kau kan mau masuk di fakultas kedokteran kan, jadi coba belajar dengan Kyu-nee. Kesempatan langka lho berduaan dengan nee-san."

"Jangan sombong kau Naruto. Setiap hari aku dan Kyu-nee selalu berdiskusi tentang masalah kesehatan. Tetapi aku jarang bertemu dengan Kyu-nee."

Ctik

"Bagus. Kyu-nee pernah bilang pada ku, jika ia rindu dengan mu."

"Benarkah!"

"Ya, katanya ia rindu dengan rambut merah muda mu yang ingin ia makan saat ia sedang marah."

Karena mendengar alasan Naruto membuatnya memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan gulungan kertas.

Walaupun ia dipukuli oleh Sakura, pandangannya tetap mengarah pada pintu masuk rumah sakit. Menunggu kakaknya keluar.

Akhirnya penantian dan perasaan sakitnya tergantikan oleh kemunculan Kyu-nee bersama beberapa rekan kerjanya. Rambutnya yang sangat mencolok membuatnya dapat dikenali dengan mudah.

"Stop, stop Sakura. Kyu-nee sudah keluar. Cepat kau juga keluar." Suruhnya pada Sakura untuk berhenti memukulinya serta turun dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah jika kau mengusir ku. Dasar, nanti aku akan bilang ke Kyu-nee." Ucap Sakura sebal dan kesal. Akibat pernyataan Naruto sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat ia turun untuk menemui kakak temannya itu. "Kyu-nee!" teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangan untuk membuat orang yang ia panggil dapat melihat keberadaan dirinya.

Kyuubi yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kesana-kemari dan menemukan seorang berambut merah muda yang berjalan ke arahnya. Memori ingatannya mendadak mulai beroperasi. Rangsangan berupa warna merah muda yang ia lihat tertangkap oleh retinanya. Lalu impuls itu masuk dalam lorong sempit hingga menemukan kamar dengan kode yang sama, merah muda. Di dalam sana terdapat berbagai macam ingatan tentang warna merah muda yang pernah ia lihat. Tetapi, dia sepertinya kesulitan untuk menemukan ingatannya terhadap gadis yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Angin menjelang musim gugur berhembus. Menimbulkan poni Sakura sedikit terangkat.

Trringg

Sebuah bolam lampu menyala di atas kepala Kyubi. Dia baru ingat sekarang. Gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya adalah teman akrab adiknya yang dulu ketika masih aktif sekolah selalu bermain ke rumahnya bersama beberapa teman-teman lainnya.

"Haruno?" ia mencoba memastikan ingatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Iya nee-san aku Sakura. Apa Kyu-nee lupa dengan ku?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit sakit hati karena sangat mudah dilupakan oleh tutor panutannya. Padahal nenek Chiyo yang umurnya sudah lebih dari depalan dekade masih tetap ingat dirinya walau sudah tidak berkunjung lama.

"Maaf Sakura, nee-san melupakan mu. Hehehe. Berterima kasihlah pada rambut merah muda dan dahi lebar mu itu. Aku jadi bisa mengingat dirimu dengan baik."

Gedubraaakk

Balasan Kyuubi membuat Sakura ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok rumah sakit. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya ia harus bersabar dengan Kyuubi adalah mulutnya yang tidak berhenti mengatakan kejujuran.

"Ah.. i..iya nee-san." Ujarnya ala kadarnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke tempat kerja ku?"

"Oh, aku mau ngajak Kyu-nee belanja beberapa perlengkapan ospek dan baju baru."

"Bukannya mau menolak niatan baik mu Sakura, tetapi aku sudah ada jadwal keluar dengan Naruto setelah aku pulang kerja."

'Aduh gimana nih, apa dia lupa mengirimkan pesan?' tanyanya dalam hati. Gadis itu tidak pernah mau jika rencana mereka gagal karena kebodohan Naruto yang kambuh sewaktu-waktu.

"Ayolah kak, sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja dengan dirimu. Kita hanya mengobrol lewat pesan singkat atau media sosial. Akhir-akhir ini pun kau juga jaran membalasnya." Tuturnya mengatakan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan saat bertemu dengan Kyuubi.

"Maaf Saku, maaf, akhir-akhir ini nee-san memang sibuk. Korban kecelakaan terus bertambah, dan wabah penyakit flu babi mulai mewabah lagi. Jadi, banyak pasien yang harus ku tangani. Apalagi aku masih junior di sini." Kyuubi merendah, sebenarnya tingkat kemampuan dan intelektualnya melebihi para senior diatasnya. Tetapi kelemahannya terletak pada pemikirannya anak-anaknya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul kapan saja.

Suara dering telepon berbunyi dari dalam tas jinjing Kyuubi.

"Aku sedang menunggu mu Naruto?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang sedari tadi."

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau mau berduaan dengan gadis hyuga itu Naruto."

"..."

"Ini weekend kita, kau mau lari kemana heh! Lagian aku juga ingin cerita pada mu."

"..."

"Hah! Iya, iya aku nanti naik taxi."

"..."

"Sudahlah jika kau mau pergi silahkan."

"..."

"Bye."

Nada sambungnya terputus menandakan jika telepon dari sebrang sudah terputus.

"Ayo kita belanja." Ajak Kyuubi akhirnya.

"Ya."

Sakura mengikuti Kyuubi menunggu taxi di depan halte rumah sakit. Berbicara ringan tentang dosen yang mengajar di universitas yang dimasuki oleh Sakura.

"Apa Sakura melakukannya dengan baik?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedang memotong meniup balon.

Naruto menunjukan kedua jempolnya dan senyum lima jarinya. Membuat isyarat bahwa acaranya bakal sukses.

"Tinggal menunggu kabar Itachi-nii. Mudah-mudahan kakak mu tahu perasaannya, Sasuke."

"Mudah-mudahan." Jawab Sasuke duduk di samping Shikamaru dengan membersihkan gelas-gelas hias yang akan dibuat wadah lilin apung.

"Aku pastikan Karin dan Sakura membuat mereka bertemu dan boom! Mereka akan saling marahan, Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi dan Karin yang bergelayut manja di tangannya. Lalu mengejar Kyuubi yang ia cintai. Kemudian ia akan mengungkapkan selruh peasaannya malam ini. Dan itulah kado terindah untuk Kyubi-nee." Lee, sang calon sutradara memulai fantasi romancenya dengan tokoh utama adalah dua kakak dari dua temannya.

Pluk

Sebuah serbet mendarat indah di depan wajahnya tepat, "Lebih baik kau membantu ku untuk menempel foto-foto ini. Daripada mengkhayal yang tidak penting." Ujar Sai yang tidak lupa denga senyum yang membuat bulu kuduk Lee merinding.

"Sas bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto meminta pendapat temannya yang akan menjadi keluarga bila kedua kakaknya benar-benar bersatu.

"Aku yakin pasti berhasil."

Jalanan sekitar Konoha Palace, salah satu pusat pebelanjaan modern sangat ramai. Untunglah bulan sudah memasuki musim gugur sehingga tidak terlalu banyak keringar yang dikeluarkan karena jalanan yang terlalu padat seperti ini.

Meskipun sangat padat, tetapi banyak pula penungjung yang mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan yang dibangun oleh keluarga Senju dan Uchiha diatas tanah milik Uzumaki. Tiga klan kuat yang masih eksis hingga sekarang. Dari keluarga Senju hanya tertinggal Tsunade sang dokter bedah terkenal yang merupakan guru bagi Kyuubi saat ia menjadi mahasiswi. Walau umurnya hampir mencapai tujuh dekade, wajah dan tubuhnya masih layaknya wanita berusia tiga puluhan. Ia juga merupakan perawan tua yang paling berpengaruh di bidang kesehatan.

Kedua keluarga Uchiha. Kesan pertama yang akan dibayangkan saat mendengarkan ketika mendengar nama Uchiha adalah wajah-wajah nan dingin dan datar. Tidak ada senyum yang keluar dari wajah mereka saat terekam oleh kamera yang selalu meliput kehidupan keluarga ini. Hampir seluruh perempuan-gadis hingga lanjut usia-di Konoha tergila-gila dengan keluarga ini. Kharisma yang dipancarkan oleh keluarga Uchiha khususnya sang kepala keluarga dapat membuat mata yang memandang mereka menunduk karena tidak kuat menahan wajah dingin serta aura dingin yang memancar dari tubuh sang kepala keluarga.

Sedangkan keluarga Uzumaki lebih memilih menetap di desa untuk menjauhkan diri mereka dari sifat angkuh dan serakah. Hanya Mito dan Kushina yang tinggal di kota. Karena mereka berdua menjadi istri orang kota. Wajah ceria dan ramah berkebalikan dengan sifat khas Uchiha sering membuat para penggila kedua keluarga ini sering main jodoh-menjodohkan anak-anak dari keluarga Uchiha dengan anak-anak dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Kyu-nee habis ini ke butik yuk!" ajak Sakura. Meskipun ia sudah membawa tiga kantong belanja berukuran besar, itu masih belum memenuhi keinginan Sakura.

"Aduuhh Sakura, kenapa masih harus ke salon? Kamu mau meni-pedi atau perawatan wajah? Kok bukan dari tadi! Kau lihat badan ku sudah kucel dan lengket karena keringat menyebalkan." Gerutu Kyuubi.

"Nanti di sana juga ada kamar mandinya. Lagian aku mau ke salonya Orochi, itu juga salon langganan Kushina-baasan kan nee-san."

"Baik-baik terserah kamu. Aku hanya nurut, tapi setelah ke salon pokoknya harus pulang."

"Oke say."

Salon Orochi terletak tepat di sebelah Konoha Palace. Bangunan bergaya Jepang Kuno tersebut merupakan salah satu sahabat Tsunade, Orochimaru. Ia sudah lelah dengan kehidupan penelitian yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Kabuto murid kesayangannya. Lalu membuka salon kecantikan ini.

"Selamat datang," sapa resepsionis setelah pintu masuk tertutup dan dua orang istimewa masuk.

"Apa Orochi-san ada?" tanya Sakura pada resepsionis tersebut. Sementara Kyuubi sudah duduk di bawah pendingin untuk menghilangkan keringatnya.

"Tunggu, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan direktur?"

Sakura mengingat, "Sudah, sepertinya."

"Baik tunggu sebentar."

Sakura menyalakan telepon genggamnya setelah ia matikan saat mereka sedang berbelanja tadi. Gadis merah muda itu meringis saat melihir layar teleponnya. terdapat tiga puluh pesan dan seratus empat puluh lima panggilan tidak terjawab. Semua itu dari Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan baru-baru ini Karin.

From : Karin

Hey! Jidat lebar apa kau sudah sampai di salon Orochi?

Cepat balas.

Dahinya berkedut membaca pesan Karin yang isinya seperti orang marah.

To : Karin

Aku baru sampai di salon Orochi. Dan kau dimana?

Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah notification yang baru masuk. Ternyata itu dari Naruto.

From : Naruto

Please jangan hancurkan rencana kami. Cepatlah kemari saat mereka sudah bertemu. Kami sudah lapar menunggu kalian.

To : Naruto

Baik-baik Naruto

Karena sibuk terlalu sibuk membalas setiap pesan yang baru masuk. Ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Orochimaru sudah berada di depannya.

"Ekhem ekhem. Sepertinya seru ya membalas pesan dari kekasih mu." Sindir Orochimaru saat keberadaannya tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda.

Sakura meringis malu mendengar sindiran Orochimaru, "Ah, anda sudah datang. Maaf tadi saya membalas pesan dari teman-teman saya. Hehehe"

Pria baya itu tersenyum maklum mendengar alasan sang gadis yang merupakan pelanggan tetapnya. Meskipun menjadi pelanggan tetap ia selalu bersikap sopan terhadapnya. Maka dari itu ia menyukai gadis di depannya.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura-san."

Lalu Sakura melihat Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur di sofa tamu tak jauh dari meja resepsionis. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Orochimaru, setengah berbisik.

"Orocimaru-san, aku punya pesan dari Naruto dan Sasuke..."

Orochimaru menyimak perkataan Sakura yang menurutnya belum selesai.

"Mereka minta tolong dandani Kyuubi semenawan mungkin. Tidak usah terlalu mencolok. Dan kata Naruto ia sudah pesan satu gaun malam untuk Kyuubi."

Pria yang memakai lensa kontak bagai ular itu mencoba mengingat pesanan dari dua orang yang merupakan anak dari sponsor salonnya itu.

Orochimaru yang sedang berada di kantor tepatnya di lantai atas salonnya. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke salonnya. 'Ada apa mereka kemari?' pikirnya was-was. Pasalnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan dua sahabat itu di pesta ulang tahun Tsunade ketika dirinya masih menjadi peneliti mereka sudah membuat Orochimaru pusing tujuh keliling. Sepertinya dua sahabat itu sangat exited terhadapnya. Entah apa yang mereka lihat dari dalam dirinya. Karena ia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang peneliti dan teman dari pengusaha dan traveller.

"Kakek Orochiii.." suara yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala seakan menyentak lamunannya.

Dua orang berbeda wajah dan rambut langsung mendudukkan diri di atas sofa yang terletak di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa file kinerja karyawan ku."

Mendengar suara Orochimaru yang terlihat kesal. Menyuruh otak Naruto untuk mencoba merayu yang pernah menjadi tutornya saat ia masih sma.

"Maaf deh kek. Naru sama Cuke nggak bakal ganggu kakek lagi. Tapi kakek jangan marah dong sama kami, nanti kalau kakek marah siapa lagi yang mau jadi tutor Naru nyari kodok sama ular. Kakek Orochi kan sudah ahli dalam hal itu."

Jduak

Muncul gurat-gurat kesal di wajah putih Orochimaru, "Dengar Naruto, aku sudah pensiun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua peninggalan ku sudah diurus oleh Kabuto. Jadi, kalau kau ingin meminta bantuan tentang penelitian, lebih baik pada Kabuto."

"Padahal aku mau minta nyiapin acara lamaran nee-san." Gumaman Naruto terdengar hingga telinga Orochimaru yang terkenal sangat tajam.

Triing

Saat melihat ekspresi Orochimaru yang berubah. Ia mengkode Sasuke yang sedang menulis sesuatu di lembar hvs kosong bahwa misinya berhasil.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga air matanya keluar. "Siapa yang mau sama gadis brutal seperti kakak mu? Memang dia cantik dan cerdas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjaga emosinya. Kemarin saat ia datang ke salon ku. Kakak mu kesal mati-matian gara-gara seorang pelanggan menggosipinya. Aku butuh waktu setengah hari untuk membuat kesalnya hilang, sampai-sampai rekannya datang untuk menjempunya kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Kata siapa dia nggak ada yang mau. Ada seseorang dari keluarganya yang mau." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang memerhatikan obrolan mereka sedari tadi. Dengan muka minim ekspresi ia mengangguk.

Orochimaru melihat isyarat tangan Naruto mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Oke kalau kakek tak percaya aku punya bukti. Tapi dibukanya nanti setelah kami pulang. Pokoknya kami ingin kakek jadi salah satu orang yang ikut serta dalam acara ini." ancaman Naruto membuat Orochimaru tersentak. Belum ada orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarga. Baru kali ini anak kecil yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun mengikutkannya dalam acara keluarganya. Sungguh membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaran mu."

Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan satu map coklat dan selembar hvs pada Orochimaru. Membuat pria baya itu menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang. Nanti Sakura datang kemari bersama Kyu-nee. Jadi tolong siapkanlah kakek."

Mereka pun pamit undur diri sebelum Orochimaru tersadar dari membaca pesanan-pesanan keduanya.

"Bocah akan ku makan kalaian jika acara ini sudah selesai."

Lalu ia membuka map coklat. Berisi beberapa foto Kyuubi dengan calon suaminya yang dari keluarga Uchiha. Hingga membuat penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Untunglah, di atas mejanya sudah tersedia obat. Jadi, tak perlu memanggil sekretarisnya.

"Tak dapat dipercaya. Baiklah aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Tambahnya kemudian saat penyakit jantungnya mulai mereda.

Di rumah nan megah semua orang sedang berkumpul. Keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Senju-hanya Tsunade saja yang datang- hingga kolega-kolega paling dekat ketika keluarga tersebut. Seperti; Nara, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Hyuuga, dan Inuzuka.

Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tentang acara pengungkapan yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada Kyuubi. Sehingga mereka menggunakan gaun dan jas berwarna merah dan hitam. Yang merupakan warna favorit kedua kekasih. Sekaligus akan merayakan ulang tahun Kyuubi yang ke dua puluh lima.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam, masih ada satu jam untuk acara puncak.

Itachi keluar dari salah satu bilik bersama Karin yang masih bergelayut manja dilenganya. Pria itu membawa satu tas besar berisi pakaian mewah. Katanya setelah ini harus dipakai. Apalagi Karin terus-terusan menyuruhnya memakainya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Siip.." Karin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Aku mau ganti dulu."

"Nggak usah, ngapain ganti. Cocok dengan mu." Tambah Karin menahan Itachi agar tidak mengganti pakaian berwana merah maroon iru.

Ketika melewati ruangan tunggu, Karin mengajak Itachi untuk menunggu di salah satu kursi. Ia melihat sekilas tempat duduk yang akan ia tempati. Di dekat tempat tersebut ada seseorang yang menurutnya ia kenali, namun tertutup oleh majalah fashion.

"Ada apa?" Karin menghilangkan kata Itachi-kun sebelum dapat kode dari Sakura yang sudah datang.

"Kau duduk dulu, kau mau ke reepsionis ada yang ketinggalan."

"Baik." Itachi sudah belajar untuk menghilangkan sifat khas Uchiha yang berkata dingin. Berterima kasihlah pada Kyuubi yang membantunya seperti ini. Jika bukan karena Kyuubi yang tidak akan mendengar atau berbicara dengan Itachi saat kata balasan khas Uchiha keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura memilih untuk menjauh dari Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur. Sesungguhnya Orochimaru sudah mengetahui semuanya. Serta Itachi dan Karin sudah sampai sejak tadi, sebelum dirinya. Sebenarnya rencana selanjutnya adalah mendandani Kyuubi. Tetapi orangnya sedang tidur.

Dua bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepala merah muda Sakura. Ia menemui Orochi untuk berunding tentang rencananya. Dan Orochimaru setuju.

Selanjutnya beberapa karyawan mulai beraksi melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Seperti memijat kaki Kyuubi. Dan itu membuat tidur Kyuubi semakin pulas. Maka tak ada keraguan untuk beberapa karyawan untuk melakukan sesuatu pada wajah Kyuubi. Selagi ia tertidur pulas dan tidak mengetahui apa pun.

"Sangatlah mudah. Aku mau perawatan juga ah." Ia masuk dalam bilik yang tidak ada sekat dan tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi dirias.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Meskipun dirias, Kyuubi masih tetap tertidur pulas. Seperti tadi bukanlah gangguan. Dan lihatlah ekspresinya itu, sedikit lebih tenang. Sakura pun sudah selesai melakukan perawatan. Lalu ia mendatangi Kyuubi dan menutup wajahnya dengan majalah fashion. Untunglah ruangan ini ber-ac jadi ia tidak takut bila Kyuubi akan terganggu.

Tring Tring

Suara notification berbunyi dari telepon milik Sakura.

From : Karin merah

Jidat lebar, kau dimana? Aku dan Itachi sudah mau keluar. Tapi dia ku suruh ganti dulu. By the way, Kyuubi sudah selesai?

'Orang ini seenaknya sendiri. Memangnya dia siapa?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

To : Karin merah

Dia belum pakai gaun, tapi sudah dirias. Soalnya Kyuubi-nee sedang tertidur.

Tak lama kemudian pesan dari Karin muncul.

From : Karin merah

Bocah itu! Oke, aku bisa menemui mu dimana? Pokoknya jangan sampai terlihat oleh Itachi.

To : Karin merah

Baik-baik Karin.

Sakura membalas pesan dari perempuan penyuka merah cerah itu dengan kesal. Tidak ada yang tahu alasan khusus Sakura membenci wanita itu. Yang teman-temannya tahu, wanita merah muda membenci Karin karena sifatnya yang sok ngatur dan membuat selalu mencari perhatian.

"Kenapa Naruto minta bantuan cewek caper kayak dia? Uh.. sebel, kalau tahu begini aku nggak ikut rencananya deh. Lebih baik nonton drama barena kaa-san." Gerutu Sakura seraya memperbaiki poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia tidak tahu jika Karin sudah berada di sampingnya.

'Tunggu.. kok ada yang aneh ya?' pikir Sakura merasakan hal aneh, tetapi ia tidak memusingkan hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada yang meniup wajahnya dari sebelah kiri. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Meskipun ia sudah bolak-balik lewat kamar mayat saat tour di rumah sakit bersama Kyuubi setiap berkunjung. Wanita merah muda itu belum pernah merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pelan-pelan ie menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berkhayal tidak-tidak.

"Kyaa!" pekiknya melihat Karin yang menampakan wajah seram, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan Karin?"

Karin yang melihat ekspresi Sakura membuatnya tertawa, "Ehm, ehm. Jangan tanya apa yang aku lakukan di sini. Sekarang kita balik ke rencana utama oke. Soalnya aku nggak begitu nyakin dengan rencana ini."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena dikerjain yang tadi membuat jantungnya hampir saja lepas.

Karin mengamati Itachi yang kini sedang membaca koran. Kemudian ia beralih pada Kyuubi yang masih tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuubi heh Sakura?" kesal Karin.

Sakura gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Karin yang penuh dengan penekanan. Ingat Skaura tidak takut dengan Karin, tetapi untuk saat ini ia merasa Karin akan benar-benar menerkamnya apabila terjadi kesalahan terhadap Kyuubi.

"Eto.. aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Konoha Palace."

Mata Karin terbelalak, "Apa yang kau katakan! Kau ajak Kyuubi ke Konoha Palace?"

Benar kan apa yang dikatakan naluri perempuannya. Karin akan marah saat mendengarka alasannya.

"Oh Tuhannn... apa yang salah dengan kehidupan Kyuubi?" lalu dengan tergesa-gesa ia mendatangi Kyuubi yang masih tertidur pulas. Saat ia membuka majalah yang menutupinya. Keluar darah segar dari lubang hidung wanita tersebut.

"Tidak.." wanita itu kebingungan sendiri. Kemudian ia mengecek denyut nadi Kyuubi, ternyata masih berdetak walau lemah. "Syukurlah."

Itachi melihat Karin yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah ia berada. Tetapi pria itu tidak merasa arah tatapan temannya mengarah kepadanya. Melainan mengarah apa yang ada di baliknya.

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang tertidur dengan majalah yang menutupinya. Sehingga ia tidak mengenali siapa perempuan tersebut. Namun, berbeda dengan Karin yang seakan mengenalnya. Dan dari ekspresinya ia terlihat shock, tetapi berubah lega setelah mengecheck denyut nadi perempuan itu.

Itachi sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang ditolong oleh Karin. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa pula pria itu mendatangi keduanya. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya kaget. Pertama wanita yang tidak dikenalinya ialah wanita pujaan hatinya, Kyuubi. Kedua yang membuat Itachi bertindak cepat mengecheck denyut nadinya dan bergegas menggendongnya menuju mobil ialah keadaan Kyuubi yang mulai melemah. Kulitnya berubah pucat dan dari hidungnya keluar darah segar.

Sakura yang baru datang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia terus menerus menatap Kyuubi yang digendong oleh Itachi keluar dari salon.

"A..apa yang telah ku perbuat?" ia ketakutan setengah mati. Dan takut dimarahi oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak..ini bukanlah salah mu. Inilah takdir tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Tetapi, apabila Kyuubi berterus terang pada kalian semua, semua akan baik-baik saja." Saran Karin pada Sakura, ia memeluk Sakura yang mulai menangis. "Janganlah menangis Sakura, kita harus cepat menyusul Itachi dan Kyuubi sebelum kita ditinggal."

Kemudian mereka berlari menuju area parkir untuk mengejar Itachi dan Kyuubi yang baru masuk ke dalam.

Untunglah Itachi masih mengingat Karin. Ia lalu menyetir mobilnya menuju Karin yang sedang berlari dengan seorang gadis.

"Ayo." Ia berhenti tepat di depan dua perempuan tersebut. "Pasang sabuk pengaman kalian, aku akan mengemudi cepat." tambah Itachi ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pun melaju cepat membelah jalan raya menuju rumah sakit pusat.

Lantai yang terbuat dari keramik memantulkan derap langkah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki dan beberapa keluarga inti lain. Mereka menampakkan raut cemas selama berjalan di ruang rawat Kyuubi. Memikirkan nasib wanita itu yang keadaan terakhirnya sekarat.

" Bertahanlah nee-san." Naruto menambahkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang Kyuubi.

Belum pernah Itachi merasakan tangan Kyuubi sedingin seperti saat ini. Terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kanannya. Ia memegang sekali-kali mengecup tangan kanan Kyuubi mengharapkan agar wanitanya cepat sadar.

Karin dan Sakura meneteskan air matanya memerhatikan dua sejoli di depan mereka. Tak kuasa melihatnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Maaf Karin, maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika Kyuubi tidak tahan dengan keramaian." Sesal Sakura.

"Tak usah minta maaf pada ku. Minta maaflah pada Kyuubi." tegas Karin tidak memerdulikan perasaan Sakura yang ingin meluapkan perasaannya. Karena dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Karin bagaimana dengan keadaan Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat Karin keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Dia sudah baikkan baa-san. Hanya butuh istirahat beberapa jam, tubuhnya kelelahan." Balas Karin menenangkan Kushina yang ingin menangis. Lalu ibu dari Naruto dan Kyuubi mengintip keadaan anaknya sebelum masuk.

"Kyu cepatlah sadar. Bukankah hai ini ulang tahun mu yang ke dua puluh lima? Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk mu, tetapi beberapa hari ini kau tidak berbicara pada ku. Maaf bila aku selalu menghalangi setiap pria yang mendekati mu untuk pergi jauh dari sisi mu. Karena ku tahu jika mereka tak benar-benar mencintai mu."

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Itachi memutuskan untuk tak masuk terlebih dahulu. Agar Itachi dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada putri tunggalnya itu.

"Jadi itu alasannya Itachi." Respon Kyuubi walau suaranya lirih. Karena kesehatannya belum benar-benar pulih.

Pria yang berada di dalam satu kamar bersamanya terdiam, lalu memeluk Kyuubi dengan haru.

"Ini bukanlah seperti di dirimu Itachi."

Bibir pucatnya mengukir senyum tulus untuk pria di depannya. Mengetahui bahwa Itachi sangat perhatian padanya.

"Aa.. Naru-chan, sini-sini aku sangat merindukan mu." Ucap Kyuubi setelah dua hari dirawat inap. Keadaan tubuhnya berangsur pulih.

Mata Naruto berkeling, "Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Cepatlah sembuh, nee-san merusak segalanya." Sesungguhnya Naruto masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari. Karena dirinya Kyuubi harus dirawat inap seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan.

"Hahaha maaf, maaf Naruto. Lagian aku juga ingin keluar dari tempat ini, sudah dua hari tidak bertemu dengan Giok, aa... aku sangat merindukannya." Ungkap Kyuubi pada Naruto yang hanya ditimpali senyum mengejek. Pemuda itu memabaca novel super tebal berjenis action-history untuk menambah imajinasinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tidak usah kau khawatirkan. Lagian jika kau di rumah dia tidak ada bedanya. Masih terus menempel dengan ku."

"Itulah yang membuat ku sakit hati , Naruto."

"Ekhem ekhem."

Itachi menginterupsi percakapan dua saudara tersebut. Ia masih memakai pakaian resmi seorang dokter ketika mengunjungi Kyuubi. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri wanitanya.

"Lupakan dulu Giok, jika kau terus merindukannya. Pria di depan mu akan menyingkirkan Giok-mu jauh dari pandangan mu." Canda Naruto kemudian pindah menuju sofa panjang di sisi kanan tempat tidur Kyuubi.

"Menyebalkan." Umpat Kyuubi pada Naruto.

Itachi mengangkat dua alisnya ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuubi sedikit canggung. Ia belum terbiasa dengan sikap Itachi seperti ini. Tidak seperti dulu yang masih belum melewati ulang tahun ke dua puluh lima tahun.

Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah cincin untuk Kyuubi. Jantung Kyuubi sudah berdegup, nafasnya pun naik turun dengan pelan. Kini ia mengontrol perasaan senangnya agar tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Lalu Itachi menarik salah satu tangan Kyuubi. Kemudian memasang cincin tersebut di jari manis wanitanya. Dan terpasang pas. Senyum lega tertera di wajah Itachi kala itu.

"Ternyata cincinnya begitu indah berada di jari mu." Ungkap pria itu, kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kyuubi,"

"Ya,"

"Sebelumnya kau pernah bertanya pada ku. Apa yang membuat ku bahagia? Saat itu aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang dapat membuat ku bahagia. Dan semakin ku pikirkan aku semakin tak tahu apa jawabannya,,

Namun sekarang, aku tahu persis apa yang membuat ku bahagia. Aku ingin selalu di samping mu sekarang hingga selamanya sampai aku meninggal. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Itachi," senyum di bibir Kyuubi merekah. Ia telah menanti saat-saat ini. Menanti Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lalu kepalanya mengangguk setuju, "aku akan selalu bersamamu Itachi."

Mereka hanya bisa menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Tak ingin memeluk atau berciuman.

"Terima kasih Kyuubi."

"Apa-apaan sih kalian. Datar banget acara nembaknya." Marah Naruto melihat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya hanya berpegang tangan. Tidak seperti di drama yang berakhir dengan berpelukan atau berciuman saat jadian.

"Karena kami tahu kau tak akan mau keluar dari kamar." Ujar Kyuubi berbalik memarahi Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar dari kamar. Kalian berpelukan, berciuman sepuas kalian. Atau malah lebih. Terserah."

"Hey Naru-cahn, jaga bicara mu." Marah Kyuubi pada Naruto yang mengeluarkan kata-kata tak terdidik dan dengan nada marah padanya. Ia benar-benar sangat membenci orang yang memiliki mulut tidak beradab.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi, biarkan Naruto. Lebih baik kau beristirahat lagi. Aku juga harus kembali ke ruangan ku." pamit Itachi dan menyutuh Kyuubi berbaring kembali. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sebelum melangkah keluar, dirinya mengecup singkat dahi Kyuubi. Membuat wanita itu tersentak.

"Cepatlah sembuh sayang ku."

Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang belum mengatasi rasa terkejutnya.

Braak

"Kyu-nee tadi kau tak melakukan apa pun kan? Soalnya aku melihat Itachi-nii berjalan sempoyongan." Tanya Naruto langsung tanpa memerhatikan kondisi Kyuubi yang menatap pada satu titik.

"Kyu..Kyu-nee" dia menjentikkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah Kyuubi.

Lalu wanita itu menarik tangan Naruto dan menempelkannya di atas dadanya.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu Naruto?"

Pada dasarnya Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang peka, ia menjawab apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, "Jantung mu berdetak."

Jawaban Naruto membuat lamunan Kyuubi seketika buyar, "Please Naruto, kau itu cowok, cobalah merasakan apa yang ku rasakan ini."

"Iya-iya nee-san. Pertama wajah mu tadi sangat merah seperti rambut kaa-san. Kedua tangan mu dingin seperti Sai. Ketiga jantung mu berdetak tak seperti biasanya, lebih cepat. Mm.. apa kau baru saja melakukan hal gila bersama Itachi-nii?"

Jduaakk

Gulungan majalah sukses mengenai bahu Naruto dengan sangat keras. "Kenapa kini otak mu selalu mengarah pada hal yang tidak-tidak Naruto?"

"Hentikan nee-san, hentikan. Sakit tahu." rintih Naruto.

Namun Kyuubi, tidak berhenti memukul bahu Naruto.

"Iya-iya nee-san. Itachi-nii tadi habis melamar nee-san."

Akhirnya kakaknya berhenti untuk tidak memukulinya. Baru kemarin bahunya dijadikan sandaran oleh mantannya selama beberapa jam. Membuat baunya kini terasa pegal. Kini dijadikan samsak oleh kakaknya. Oh sialnya hari ini bagi Naruto. Seperti simbiosis komensalisme. Hanya menguntungkan satu pihak.

Itachi, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di balik wajah datar mu.

Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau teman ku.

Teman yang begitu perhatian.

Namun, aku tak suka dengan sikap mu.

Sikap mu yang terus menerus melarang ku untuk menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria, selain dirimu.

Ya, kita tak pernah menjalin kasih.

Tidak, bahkan sejak dulu kita tak pernah berbicara dengan santai.

Tetapi, aku tahu kau tulus berteman dengan ku.

Tulus menemani ku,

Mendengarkan kelus kesah ku,

Dan

Menjadikan diri ku bagian dari hidup mu kini

Terima kasih penjaga hati ku.

Namikaze Kyuubi

* * *

Yes, akhirnya bisa publish fic baru. Banyak hal yang membuat ku kesulitan untuk memublishnya. Entah itu tentang jaringannya yang tiba-tiba error, laptopku yang leletnya luar biasa. Dan kehidupan nyata yang harus ku lawan.

Oke, selamat membaca. Jangan lupa untuk mereview atau klik fav.

Arigatou..

Page | 43


End file.
